<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrysalism by kirani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797430">Chrysalism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani'>kirani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Slice of Life, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrysalism: The amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrysalism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/imacashew/gifts">imacashew</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Cashew! I’m so glad to have you as a friend and I’m sorry it’s already past midnight where you are but I hope you like this little Gansey piece 💜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thunderstorms at Monmouth manufacturing were an entirely different emotion than anything Gansey had ever experienced. The rain beat on the roof in a way that made one feel both fragile and invincible. He was small and breakable under the heavy rhythm but he was safe beneath the roof of his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thunder rattled the panes of the windows and Gansey shivered in delight. He had always loved storms but storms in Monmouth had intensified this. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, smelling the rain in the air through the draughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey had been working on his Henrietta model but when the storm rolled in, he had been distracted. Now, laying on the floor in the center of Monmouth, he felt peace in the raging storm. In his insomnia. In his fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane,” he answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s storming,” Blue answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey sat up, watching rain run in rivulets down the tall windows. “Isn’t it thrilling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’d go that far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of storms?” He frowned. He would have thought this would have come up by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just clearly not as enthralled by them as yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love storms. I love being inside and listening to them rail against Monmouth’s roof. It’s magical, Jane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed down the phone line. “Should I leave you to your magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay with me. Listen with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Blue agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you hear?” Gansey prompted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hear… wind in the trees. Rain on the roof. The windows.” A loud clap of thunder interrupted her. “Thunder.” He could hear the smile in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic,” Gansey whispered, just to hear her laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obliged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It makes me feel at peace,” he admitted, spilling his thoughts to her in the silence of the storm. “Like here, in this bubble, no harm can come of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I can see that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a word for it, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chrysalism. The tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gansey thought suddenly that Blue made him feel the way that listening to storms did. She was powerful and beautiful and though he felt her breath as a draught on his neck she would never harm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another crack of thunder echoed through Monmouth and the phone and Gansey shivered as the feeling magnified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you called, Jane.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More fun <a href="https://tai-korczak.tumblr.com/post/121552139015/23-emotions-people-feel-but-cant-explain">words with no English translation here</a>.<br/>My tumblr is <a href="https://blueseyforthesoul.tumblr.com/">blueseyforthesoul</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>